I Saw Her Standing There
by Katerina Alberthane
Summary: Professor Severus Snape falls in love with a mysterious Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Will their love survive their trials and tribulations?
1. He's Leaving Home

**Note to readers: hello and welcome to my story about Severus Snape. Now, keep in mind that all characters from Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling. Others such as Katerina, Stella, Sylvia, and Sabrina belong to me! This takes place right after the 1st book. I know it isn't feasible for any of this to happen, but hey, that's what fan fiction is for! The title of this story comes from a Beatles song. In fact, all the chapters from this story will have Beatles' songs for names! LONG LIVE GEORGE! Anywhoo, please r/r!!**  
  
Severus Snape walked down the hall of Hogwarts briskly, dodging the kids in the process. His long, black cape flowed behind him as he weaved through the mass of children. It was the last day of the school year. All the kids were in a rush to get back to their homes and families for the summer. Professor Snape didn't look happy as he flew through the maze of passageways. There was always a staff meeting the last day of the school year, and Professor Snape never looked forward to them.  
  
He finally arrived in the Great Hall, where the meeting was to take place. He was the last one in and quickly took his place at the large table. Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster, stood and motioned for silence. When the room was quiet, he spoke,  
  
"Welcome all! We have reached yet another end to a wonderful year at Hogwarts, and I would just like to congratulate you all on a splendid year." All the teachers smiled and clapped for one another. Professor Snape just smirked and clapped slowly. Dumbledore waited for them to finish, then continued, "I really have nothing more to say to you, except have a great summer.Oh! And you will be receiving your weekly newsletters as normal by owl." He smiled and started to walk off, but then stopped as if he forgot something. "Oh, I almost forgot.due to the recent events, it seems we are now short one teacher." They all looked at where Professor Quirrell usually sat. Dumbledore carried on, "If any of you are interested in the vacant position, please notify me as soon as possible. That is all." Professor Snape wondered why Dumbledore seemed to be eyeing him while talking about the Master of the Defense from Dark Arts position was being discussed. All the teachers gathered in small groups to talk amongst themselves, but Professor Snape just continued to sit there and think. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whirled around to face Professor Dumbledore. He relaxed a little, and looked at Dumbledore, waiting for him to speak.  
  
"Severus, I have heard that you may be interested in the Master of the Defense Against the Dark Arts position." Professor Snape still looked at him blankly. He finally came to his senses and answered,  
  
"I indeed have a desire to be the Defense Against the Darks Arts Master. But, if I did accept the position, whom would you get to be Potions Master? No one is as good as Potions as I am, Albus, no one. There fore it makes it a difficult decision, sir. I would be an excellent teacher of the Dark Arts, since I have so much experience with the Death Eaters.but I don't think I'm quite ready to leave the Potions Master position." Dumbledore smiled and nodded.  
  
"Somehow I knew that would be your answer. So, would you happen to know anyone who could fill the position?" Professor Snape thought a moment, then replied,  
  
"No one really comes to mind sir, sorry." Professor Snape said. Dumbledore's eyes sparkled as he smiled warmly Professor Snape.  
  
"That's alright, Severus. I'll have to do some searching this summer. Speaking of which, I hear you won't be staying here with us." Professor Snape nodded,  
  
"I plan on visiting my sisters.I feel I owe them as much. They raised me and I haven't seen them in 5 years." Dumbledore looked as if he was deep in thought.  
  
"Yes.Stella, Sylvia, and sweet little Sabrina. I remember them well. How are they?" Professor Snape shrugged.  
  
"Actually, I'm not sure.I haven't wrote them in a while. I have been expecting any of their children to come here, but none have showed up so far. Must be the bad blood they married. Except for Sabrina, she married a true wizard. I hear their son is impressive." Dumbledore nodded. Professor Snape sighed. "I must be going, sir, I have a lot of work to do before I leave tomorrow."  
  
"Alright then, you have a safe trip and a good time. Tell the girls I said hello." Severus nodded. Dumbledore walked off, talking to various people as he passed. Professor Snape decided to leave. He never really liked to converse with anyone but Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, and they were currently already in conversations. He looked around the Great Hall one last time and exited. He walked back to his chambers quite slowly, looking for any lingering students. There were only a few wondering around, he suspected their parents were coming to get them soon.  
  
He entered his empty classroom and looked at the horrible mess, "So much to do." He said to himself. He usually stayed at Hogwarts year round, since it was his only home. Dumbledore made him a kind of "keeper" of Hogwarts during the summer, which meant Severus was in charge, which he loved. Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris always stayed as well, cleaning up the old school for the upcoming year. All the other teachers had other homes and families elsewhere to return to. Severus's only family was his three sisters. His mother and father died when he was very young, leaving him in the care of his sisters, who were much older than him. They all lived together, side by side on a street. He had received an invitation from Stella, his eldest sister, to stay the summer with him. He couldn't turn them down, not after all they did for him. Professor Snape stood there, looking around his untidy classroom. "Guess I had better get started." He said aloud to the empty room. He hated manual work and wasn't looking forward to the cleaning ahead of him. His desk was nothing but papers; you couldn't even see the top of it. He sat down and began shuffling through the mess, organizing them into stacks. He stayed there most of the night, getting reports, tests, grades, and such filed and put in their proper places.  
  
At half past one, Severus decided he had better just finish it in the morning. He got up from his desk and stretched. He walked to a door behind his desk and unlocked it. It looked only like a storage room; the walls were covered in shelves that held various potion ingredients. Severus walked over to a special jar of fish eyes and removed it from its place on the shelf. Removing it revealed a small door, and behind the door was a switch. Severus flipped the tiny switch, and stepped back as the wall swung inward gently, so not to knock off any of the contents on its shelves. Severus walked through and the wall closed behind him. He was now in a plain, small, stone room, which had large wooden door on the other side. He muttered a "magic word" and the door unlocked. He entered his chambers and went straight for the bathroom to take a shower. He didn't exactly have an elaborate apartment, but it worked for him. He had his own bedroom, office, bathroom, kitchen, and spare room. He had guessed the spare room was originally intended to use for a living room or another bedroom, but he had no need for either of those things. After his shower, he went straight to bed. He was tired enough that he passed out as soon as he got comfortable in his wooden canopy bed.  
  
The next morning, he awoke early to finish his chores. He knew he no longer had the luxury of eating his meals in the Great Hall, since there were no children to feed; the cooks had gone home themselves for a vacation. He got up and went into his small kitchen to prepare his own breakfast. He could mix deadly potions, so fixing a simple meal wasn't all that complicated. He was an excellent cook, although he never really cooked that much. He ate rather quickly and got dressed in the most "muggle-ish" cloths he could find. This consisted of black pants and a button up, high collar shirt. He finished his paper work by 9 a.m., and then began the ordeal of gathering his things to take on his trip. He dug around inside his closet for his rarely used large black trunk. He used a simple charm to get the trunk to hold anything and everything he desired to place into it. He got all of his black robes, capes, a cauldron, and a few common ingredients for potions inside the enormous trunk. When he thought he had everything, he went to the small desk in his office and sat down. This room was the only one in his chambers accessible from the outside. There was a door leading out into the halls of the dungeon, as well as back into his other rooms. This was where he brought naughty students to await their punishment and where he spent most of his time. He fished around in a drawer and found some parchment. He dipped his quill in the black ink and started writing a short letter to his sister Stella. He simply told her that he would be leaving that day and would be taking the train to their town.  
  
"Do not bother with coming to pick me up at the station, I shall get myself to your house. See you in a few days.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Severus"  
  
He looked over the letter and once satisfied, he rolled it up and placed a red ribbon around it to hold it together. He looked around his office and locked the outside door, then returned to his apartments. There he also made sure everything was in order, and exited to his classroom. He grabbed his cape from his chair and put it on. He picked up his trunk and left the room, going into the halls of the dungeon. He climbed up the long flight of stairs out of the dungeon, walking a while before reaching the doors that lead outside. He opened them and went out into the sunshine. He had to admit, the warmth of the sun on his face felt quite pleasurable. The wind blew and tossed his hair, making it even more untidy than normal. He shook his head, forcing the hair to go back to its normal place. The Forbidden Forest was in full bloom, showing brilliant colors of flowers and the marvelous greens of trees and bushes. He even permitted himself to grin slightly at the sight laid out before him. He left his trunk in the spot right beside the doors of Hogwarts and stepped farther out into the grass, looking around for people. The scene was vacant, only him in the lovely outdoors. Severus placed his fingers to his lips and whistled loudly. Suddenly, a large shadow appeared on the ground. He shielded his eyes from the bright sun and gazed upward at the object. He recognized Ebony and smiled at the dark bird. The large black owl perched on Severus's shoulder and nibbled affectionately at his long hair.  
  
"Ebony, my dear, how long has it been since I have required your services, hm?" Severus said, petting her back absent-mindedly. The bird just stared at him contently with its huge black eyes. "Well, here's your mission, if you feel up to it." Snape received his answer when Ebony hooted softly. "I want you to take this to Stella. You just stay put, I'll be there in a few days." He placed the rolled up parchment in one of her gigantic claws. The owl suddenly lurched off his arm, flying towards the sky. He watched as she glided over the treetops.  
  
When she was gone from his sight, he turned back towards Hogwarts and sighed. He walked over to where he left his trunk and picked it up by the handle. He dragged it out onto the lawn and looked back at Hogwarts fondly. He never liked flying for long distances on brooms, and flying to Liverpool would indeed be a long trip. Floo Powder was another option, but none of his sisters had a fireplace for him to appear in. They tried to stay cut off from the rest of the wizarding world, although Severus never really knew why. Something to do with their father, he was sure.everything they did had something to do with their father. So, all that was left was for him to take the train, with the Muggles. He rather liked riding the train; it gave him a chance to look at nature, but the Muggles he didn't like. He could Apparate like many witches and wizards, but in order to do that, he had to stake out a place where he was sure no Muggles would witness his appearing out of nowhere. He didn't want to fool with doing all of that, so he simply decided to take the train. He would, however, Apparate to a specific alleyway near the train station. That was a place set off for wizard-use only, so people and families could travel there, then use the train station. He took out his wand from his pocket and muttered a few words. With a final look back at the school, Severus Snape disappeared from the front lawn of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He reappeared in a very dark alleyway. He glanced around the area and found it empty. He walked out onto the street, careful no be noticed by Muggles. It would be a tough time indeed to explain to them how he could walk out of walls. He walked briskly, like always, down the street towards the train station. Very few people dared to look at the man wearing a rather large cape billowing out behind him, with pitch-black hair that hung down to his cheekbones, and dragging an enormous trunk behind him. The people who did dare to look at him oddly, received a threatening look from he Potions Master.  
  
**And there ya have it, the first chapter. So, what did ya think? I know what your thinking: "Severus would have never turned down the chance to be the DADA teacher!" Well, in this case he has to. Let's face it, he is an awesome Potions teacher and he belongs there (In my humble opinion) and he has to have a stunning beautiful DADA teacher to fall in love with! That's the rules! So, until next time!** 


	2. One After 909

**Finally, another chapter. Thank you to those who have reviewed, it was very kind of you! Um, all Harry Potter characters belong (of course) to Madam J.K. Rowling. Katerina and others are mine! ( Also, the title of this chapter is from a Beatles song.I don't own it, either.just borrowing it! Away, enough with my babbling, onward with the story! Please remember to r/r!**  
  
  
  
He walked inside the busy train station and looked around. He found a line only occupied by one person and dashed for it. He waited patiently for the man in front of him to finish, so Severus could do his own business. When it was his turn, the clerk, a small blond girl, never looked up at him.  
  
"Wait here a moment." She said, running off to answer the phone, which had been ringing for the past two minutes. "Hello? Oh, hi Becky! So, what's the story, did she get dumped?" The girl harped into the phone. She continued to blab endlessly to someone Severus was sure wasn't calling about train tickets. Professor Snape cleared his throat several times in an attempt to gain her attention. She ignored him and continued talking. Severus was an extremely patient man, except when he was already in a bad mood.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am." He started off politely, then struggled to keep his voice at a cold and low whisper, "Would you mind getting off your rear end and doing your job? Which, just in case you forgot, is to sell me tickets, not gossip on the telephone like a school girl!" She looked up just in time to see his eyes flashed mincingly. She hurried and tried to end her conversation quickly, so not to anger the man who looked quite capable of murder at that instant.  
  
"Professor Snape, is that you?" Came a squeaky, familiar voice from behind him. Severus whirled around on his heels to face Hermione Granger. She looked as if she had regretted speaking to him when she saw his hateful and angered face. Two Muggles, who Severus presumed to be Hermione's parents, were standing in the line beside his and were also looking frightened of him. They both looked like very kind people, the best type of Muggle to have a witch for a daughter. To their and Hermione's surprise, Professor Snape's face lightened a bit from murderous to only slightly annoyed.  
  
"Why yes, Miss Granger.what are the odds of seeing you here?" He said in his normal silky voice. Any other person would have put some feeling into the words, but they sounded neither concerned nor polite coming from him. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Mom, Dad, this is my potions professor, Professor Snape. Professor these are my parents." Severus nodded his head curtly at acknowledge them. Mr. and Mrs. Granger smiled, although still looking quite terrified of him.  
  
"Sir?" The attendant interrupted. Severus now turned to face her. She had finally decided to do her job.  
  
"Ah, finally!" He said, his face turning murderous once again. "I would like a ticket on the next available train to Liverpool." The lady looked on what the Muggles called a 'computer'.  
  
"We have four seats left on the train that leaves at 4 o'clock this afternoon. Um, but these seats are first class." She looked down at his cloths and smiled wickedly, obviously thinking Severus didn't have the money to be a first class passenger. Severus smirked.  
  
"So, that's how she wants to play it, eh?" He thought. "I'll take it." He said aloud simply. She nodded, still looking at him oddly.  
  
"I need your full name, sir." She said, placing her hands on the computer. Severus sighed. He was well aware of the Granger family still standing beside him.  
  
"Severus Snyper Snape. That's S-E-V-E-R-U-S, S-N-Y-P-E-R, and S-N-A-P-E. Do spell it correctly." The clerk had a frozen look of shock on her face. Severus cleared his throat impatiently. She snapped out of it and reluctantly typed his name in. Out of the corner of his eye, Severus saw Hermione smiling strangely.  
  
"Will this be cash, check, or charge?" The lady asked. Professor Snape reached into his pocket and felt of the wad of muggle money he had. He had gone to Gringotts earlier in the week to exchange some of his wizard money for the muggle money needed to buy tickets.  
  
"Cash." He stated and grabbed a hand full of the paper and laid it there for her to count out. The clerk finalized his tickets.  
  
"Your train starts boarding at 3:30 and leaves at 4:00. You're in Box 5. Thank you and have a safe trip." She said as perkily as possible, trying in vain to make up for her previous rudeness. Severus just grunted and turned to walk away.  
  
"Professor?" Hermione said before he could leave. The Potions Master turned and looked at her. She smiled, "We're going on vacation as well.I guess you really need a vacation after teaching all year, huh?" Her parents were beginning to leave.  
  
"Hermione, come along." Her mother said. Hermione nodded and spoke again to Professor Snape.  
  
"Have a great summer, Professor." She said and walked away with her parents before Severus could even register what she had said. He was puzzled that any student, especially a Gryffindor, would be so civil to him out of school like that. He shook his head, clearing it and looked at a clock hanging on the wall. It was only 2:45, so Severus decided to sit on a bench and wait for the time to arrive for him to board the train. He pulled out a book he had picked up at the Hogwarts Library and opened it. It was a fairly old book about potions. He happened to stumble upon it while looking for a recipe for a Sticking Potion. He thought he had read all of the potions books ever made, but this one somehow had escaped him. It had a wide range of potions in it and surprisingly, some Severus had never heard of before. Most of the potions were of no real interest to him.  
  
"Love potions?" He muttered and turned the page.  
  
Finally, it was nearly 3:30. Severus put his book up and grabbed his trunk. He looked down at his ticket. "Platform 909." He said to himself and started walking. He found the correct place in no time. He walked onto the train after having his ticket checked and baggage put elsewhere and went up front to find his cabin. He entered to find it, to his relief, empty. "Perhaps the other 3 seats were in here and no one bought them." He thought. He wasn't looking forward to sharing a box with muggles. He sprawled out in a comfortable position on one of the seats. He was about to give into sleep when the door to his box suddenly opened. A woman carrying a baby with a toddler behind her entered. Severus stood up automatically, embarrassed that she should find him in such an improper position. She was a rather large lady, with black hair piled on top of her head.  
  
"I guess you're our cabin mate, eh?" She asked happily. Severus already hated her. She was panting very hard as if she had been running. "I almost got on the wrong train, I went to the wrong platform.one after 909, I believe." She sat down across from him. The toddler, a little boy who looked nothing like his mother, sat down beside him. Severus turned his attention to the window. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the woman staring at him. She cleared her throat, trying to get his attention. "Well, I suppose I should introduce myself.Thelma Anderson." She stuck out her hand for him to shake. He stopped looking out the window and looked at her hand as if it was a large slug. Her smile faded and she withdrew her hand.  
  
"Severus Snape." He said simply. She was pleased that he had said that much. When she started fussing over the baby, Severus let himself look in her direction. The toddler was staring at him with large green eyes. Those eyes unsettled Severus. He shifted in his seat under the child's gaze. He tried to ignore him as he felt the train begin to move. He wasn't sure why the child unnerved him; he looked back at the boy again, and saw again those giant green eyes. "Potter." He said out loud. Thelma looked up at him.  
  
"I'm sorry.what was that?" She asked earnestly. Severus shook his head.  
  
"Just muttering to myself." He said and looked back out the window. It seemed Harry Potter wouldn't let him be no matter where he went. He tried to force his mind to think of other things.  
  
He brought his potion book back out and looked through it. He stopped on a page that had Carson's Invisibility Potion written at the top. He looked at it curiously; he hadn't seen this potion before. Most of the invisibility potions out there were useless, but this one didn't have any common ingredients with the other potions he had seen. He studied it for a while, but was interrupted by Thelma.  
  
"So, Mr. Snape.where are you from?" She said, trying to make casual conversation with him. He sighed at her attempts.  
  
"Near the Scotland-Britain boarder." He said irritably. She nodded and smiled.  
  
She seemed to wait for him to ask her where she was from, but seeing that he wouldn't ask, she just informed him anyway.  
  
"We're from London, but on our way to visit my husband. He's a government official and on assignment in Liverpool." He nodded absentmindedly.  
  
"Mommy?" A small voice said from beside her. Severus jumped. He had forgotten completely about the little boy.  
  
"Yes, dearest?" She said sweetly. Severus grimaced.  
  
"I gotta go pee-pee." The boy said. Thelma nodded and looked down at the sleeping bundle in her lap.  
  
"Mr. Snape? Would you mind looking after Vanessa just a minute while I take Oliver to the bathroom?" Severus just looked at her. He didn't know what on earth to say. He didn't want to be responsible for the muggle child even if it was for just a minute. He bowed his head to look at the floor and she mistakenly took it for a nod. The next thing he knew, Thelma and Oliver were out of the cabin and the baby was lying on the seat where they had once sat. Severus watched it apprehensively, it gurgled and moved a little. Severus peered over at it. Her brilliant green eyes were open and staring at him.  
  
"There is it again, those eyes.just like Potter's, and Lily's before him." He said softly. Vanessa smiled. "Oh, you think that's funny do you?" He asked, to which she laughed again. "You're an odd one.I've never been around a child that didn't cry when it looked at me. I can't decide which is worse.the crying or the laughing." She laughed once more. Severus heard footsteps coming down the hall outside the cabin and leaned back into his seat. Thelma and Oliver entered.  
  
"I hope she didn't give you any trouble." Thelma said, picking up and cooing girl and sitting down. Severus shook his head and went back to reading his potions book.  
  
By almost nightfall the next day, they had arrived in Liverpool. He had expected the children whom he was sharing in cabin with to being extremely annoying, but to his surprise, the boy never whined (hardly spoke for that matter) and the girl only cried once. Thelma was the thing that got the most on his nerves. She constantly tried to make conversation with him, but Severus continually put a stop to it.  
  
He picked up his trunk and walked out of the train station in Liverpool. He knew he could find his own way to his sisters' houses; they didn't live far from the station. He walked in the crisp night air, thinking about his life. All of this would be strange to him, being back on the little street in the houses of his sisters. He reached Thomas Drive about 20 minutes after he set off from the station. He gazed at the three large houses and began walking towards the first one, where his eldest sister lived.  
  
**::Evil Laughing:: And so, here is our little Sevie about to go to his sisters'! Well, what did think? I had to make him have a difficult time in the train station and on the train! And what about Hermione finding out Sevie's middle name? Of course I made up the middle name, I don't know if wizarding people even have middle names! Oh well, it's my story. Anyway, I probably won't be updating until after Christmas. So, to anyone and everyone: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!** 


	3. Come Together

**Hello and welcome to chapter 3!! This chapter is odd; it is really just an introduction to Severus's massive family. I know he may seem out of character a bit with the smiling, but hey, he hasn't seen these people in years! Please remember to r/r!!**  
  
He tapped on the door a lot harder than he intended. Stella, whose hair was once jet black like his own, but now turning gray, answered the door. She looked at him a moment, then lunged at him.  
  
"Severus!" She squealed, throwing her arms around him. He just stood there in her embrace, not bothering to return it. "Come in! Come in! I haven't seen you in so long!" She was built a lot like Severus, tall and skinny. She had cut her hair since the last time he saw her. Once it was near her waist, but now rest on her shoulders. He also noticed she looked a lot younger than she really was. He did the quick math in his head and added her to be nearly 58 now. She was pushing him down into a chair and still fretting over him. "You're so pale! Are you feeling all right? Are you eating well? Your so skinny and sick-looking!" Severus rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm fine, Stella, really. How are you doing?" Severus asked. Stella sighed.  
  
"Oh, same old, same old." She said, sitting down in a chair opposite him. Severus looked around.  
  
"Where is Vector?" He asked. Vector was Stella's husband. They married against Mr. Snape's wishes when Severus was five years of age. Stella's father didn't like Vector because he wasn't of a "pure family". By that, he meant that Vector's family wasn't full of Dark Wizards. Vector was a muggle- lover, that was actually the way they met; both were studying muggles at a wizarding college.  
  
"Oh, he's around here somewhere." She said, leaning foreword to grasp Severus's hand. "It really is wonderful to see you again.I've worried about you so much!" She smiled at him. Severus just looked at her, unable to smile. He didn't see why they still even put up with him. He had gone completely against their wishes to be a Death Eater. But he didn't want to think about that now. They heard the sound of someone clearing their throat and turned to see Vector.  
  
"Severus, I could recognize you a mile away! You still look the same, paler, but the same." He strode forward and Severus stood to shake his hand. It was obvious Vector still feared Severus. He was absolutely frightened of him all those years ago when Severus was "one of them", and it still hadn't worn off. Vector was a small man with a lack of his once fine blond hair showing. He had small hazel eyes and a kind face. He sat down beside his wife and talked to Severus for a while. They informed him that they were 3 times grandparents. Severus knew that their daughter Aimee had two children, but was unaware of her third. He and Aimee were close in their younger days; Severus was only 7 years older than she was. But when Severus became in lead with the Death Eaters, his sisters no longer associated with him and he hadn't really seen Aimee since. Aimee was the only one of Severus's sisters' children to attend Hogwarts. They felt it unsafe since many of the death eaters were now supposedly coming from Hogwarts. He had secretly hoped that Aimee and her family would be at their mother and father's house so that he might see her again and them for the first time.  
  
"We're supposed to meet at Sabrina's house for a family get together. We're so happy to have you home, Severus. Even your nieces and nephews are coming to see you. And they're bringing your great-nieces and great-nephew too." Stella smiled, looking at Severus's face for a sign of happiness. Severus actually permitted himself to smile a little at this news. It would be refreshing to see his family all together again.  
  
Later, they walked to Sabrina's house, which was quite obviously the largest house of his three sisters. They walked in to find the house full of people, some Severus recognized and others he didn't. They all got into a line to be introduced to this uncle that no one remembered. He picked out Aimee easily at the front of the line. She looked exactly like Stella when she was younger.  
  
"Severus." She said simply and hugged him briefly. He didn't smile, but the look of happiness was apparent in his eyes. The family who raised him, then shunned him, was now accepting him again and it felt wonderful. "This is my husband Eric." Severus glanced at Eric and saw that he was a rather short man compared to himself and had a shaved head. He looked a little frightened of Severus, but kind nonetheless. "And these are our children: Gloria, Maggie, and Charles." Gloria looked about 7 or 8 and had short brown hair and looked a lot like her father. Maggie, 4, and Charles, barely old enough to stand, looked like their mother and grandmother.  
  
Severus then continued in the line and reached his sister Sylvia. She had dyed her hair, apparently tired of the way her original black hair showed gray. It was now the color of deep auburn. She looked a lot older than her age of 51. She looked as if she was in pain to see him again. He felt a small pang of guilt as she hugged him. Her husband, Trevor, reminded Severus a lot of Professor Quirrell. He was a very nervous bloke, always had been. Together they had four children. He hadn't seen them since they were in their early teens. Zeke, the oldest was married to a woman named Melinda and they had a child named Lindsay. The next child was Garon who was married to a woman named Tammy and they were expecting their first child in 4 months. Sylvia's first girl was named Liah and was married to man named Phil. And their last child was Ashli, who stood there alone and Severus assumed she had no significant other.  
  
By the time Severus reached Sabrina, he was smiling more than he had in 20 years.  
  
"Rina!" He said when he saw her. She was exactly how he remembered her: young, full of life, and with the brightest silver-blond hair he had ever seen. She didn't speak, but hugged him by far the longest. She pulled back, her face covered in tears. "Why are earth are you crying Rina?" He asked. She wiped a tear from her cheek and said quietly,  
  
"No one has called me Rina in 17 years." She stopped crying to introduce her family. Severus remembered her husband, Roosevelt; he was an Auror when Severus was a death eater. That was how his family found out about his loyalty to the dark lord. It wasn't that Severus didn't like Roosevelt, but they had shared a lot of difficult conversations in the past and it was hard to forget them. They put their differences aside and shook hands. Sabrina and Roosevelt had twin 10 year olds named Reese and Anne. Severus just looked at Reese and instantly liked him. Severus's sisters all looked like their mother, while no one quite knew where Sabrina's odd hair color came from. Reese had the face of Severus's sisters, but an odd color of hair as well. It was a mix of blond and black. It was puzzling, but there was one thing you knew as soon as you laid eyes on the boy, he was special. Severus couldn't put his finger on it, but the boy had something about him, he was powerful.  
  
They all sat down and ate a large dinner, talking and laughing happily. Severus was sad to see the night end, but he knew it would come. He bade goodbye to all of his nieces and nephews and went back home with Stella and Vector.  
  
A month later, Severus was saying goodbye to his sisters and their families. It was time to return to his job at Hogwarts. He hugged them all goodbye and asked them to keep in touch. He had decided against taking the train like last time. He dipped his hand into the pot, which the Floo Powder was held, and threw it into the fire. He stepped in and with one final goodbye to everyone said very clearly, "Professor Snape's Chambers, Dungeon of Hogwarts." He flew through the system of fireplaces and stumbled into his familiar bedroom. He looked around and saw everything was how it was supposed to be. "Home." He said thoughtfully.  
  
**And there ya have it, Sevie's family! That chapter was really for my own purposes; I needed to figure out the extent of his family.I didn't really want to elaborate on the entire visit.that may come in another story. Anywhoo, next chapter, a visit from Albus! Thanks to Mary and QuizzicalSphinx for reviewing, you guys are so kind!** 


	4. Dear Prudence

** This will be an extremely short chapter. It was going to be included with the next chapter, but I split them up at the last minute. I wanted Chapter 5 to be all by itself. So, here is a little talk between Albus and Sevie.**  
  
Severus walked all through his apartments, looking for any signs of disturbance. When he was certain no one had been inside his home since he left, he sat down on his bed. He thought a moment about his time spent at his sisters' homes. Snapping out of his daze, he got up abruptly and went to unpack his trunk.  
  
Once everything was in its proper place again, he went into his classroom. The desks were in orderly rows and the caldrons were against the back wall, to be out of the way while not in use. He sat down at his desk and brought out some papers Ebony had delivered him while he was away. They were the "newsletters" that Professor Dumbledore sent out to keep all the teachers in touch with what was going on at Hogwarts. He read over them quickly, looking for the date when their roles would be delivered. While he was doing this, there came a knock at the door.  
  
"It's open." Severus called, still sitting at his desk, looking at the papers. Albus Dumbledore entered, ducking so his tall hat wouldn't hit the arch of the doorway and fall off. "Albus." Severus said, standing up and walking to meet the Headmaster. They shook hands quietly, but Severus noticed that familiar twinkling in the older man's eyes.  
  
"How was your vacation, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, sitting down at one of the desks. Severus sat down as well and looked at Albus a moment before answering.  
  
"It was tolerable. My sisters have always fussed over me, they don't realize that I'm 35 now and am quite able to take care of myself. It was splendid to see them again; I even got to see a few nieces and nephews that I haven't seen in a while or never even met. They all weren't as spoiled as I thought they'd be." Severus said and brushed a stray strand of black hair out of his eyes. Albus nodded.  
  
"My youngest sister Sabrina has a son named Reese and I found him interesting. I believe I have persuaded her to let he and his twin sister go to school here next year. All in all, I am glad I went, but very happy to be back home." Severus concluded. Albus smiled at the younger man and started looking in the pockets of his robes. He pulled a role of parchment from one of the pockets and handed it to Severus.  
  
"I'm glad to hear all of that, Severus. Now, this is what I came to see you about. Theses are your schedules for the upcoming year. The teachers have already received theirs earlier in the week. I wanted to wait and give you yours personally." Albus said. Severus had a puzzled expression on his face. Albus just smiled and changed the subject.  
  
"We have found a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." He announced, looking proud of himself. Severus raised his eyebrows. "Yes, she'll do wonderfully. She's quite a find, Severus. She's young, and a little inexperienced, but great with matters such as the Dark Arts. I believe you would like her, Severus. " Professor Snape waited a moment, hoping the headmaster would tell him her name.  
  
"Well, it looks as though you have work to do, the school year begins in less than a month. I'll leave you to continue what you were doing." Albus said, getting up from the desk and walking towards the door. Severus was about to ask for the woman's name, but Albus seemed to think the conversation was over and left the room, with Professor Snape still sitting in a student desk. He got up and went to sit at his own desk. He let his mind wander to what he thought the new teacher would look like. He got up abruptly and went to look out the only window in his classroom. He gazed up at the clear, beautiful sky and allowed his scowl to lift a little.  
  
"The sun is up, the sky is blue.The wind is low the birds will sing, That you are part of everything." He said aloud, remembering something he was told a long time ago. He went back to his desk to continue working.  
  
**I couldn't think of a song to use for this chapter's title, so I decided to use "Dear Prudence" since I had nothing else. I didn't think it quite fit, so I added the little quote there at the end from the song. It continues as "Dear Prudence, let me see you smile." And well, he didn't exactly smile, but it was close. So, there ya have it. Next chapter: The new DADA teacher arrives! Please r/r!!** 


	5. I've Just Seen a Face

**And now, here it is: Kat is going to be introduced!! Now, I haven't been putting this at the beginning of the chapters anymore, but here it is: J.K. Rowling owns everything Harry Potter. And the chapter's names come from Beatles songs, which I do not own either. I, however, am the creator of Kat, and other characters not found in Harry Potter! Now, that's over with. I tried really hard to get the description of Kat so that you would "see" her. I hope I did it well enough! Anywhoo, on with the story! Please r/r!!**  
  
"I've just seen a face,  
  
I can't forget the time or place  
  
That we'd just met, she's just the girl for me  
  
And I want all the world to see we've met  
  
Na na na na na na  
  
Had it been another day  
  
I might have looked the other way  
  
But I had never been aware  
  
And as it is I dream of her tonight  
  
Na na na na na na  
  
Falling, yes I am falling  
  
And she keeps calling me back again  
  
I have never known  
  
The likes of this, I've been alone  
  
And I have missed things and kept out of sight  
  
But other girls were never quite like this  
  
Na na na na na na  
  
I've just seen a face  
  
I can t forget the time or place  
  
And we'd just met, she's just the girl for me  
  
And I want all the world to see we've met  
  
Na na na na na na"  
  
Over the next few weeks, Severus had begun to get his affairs back in order. He had begun to look over his list of students and pick out the ones he would torture this year. He also made out a lesson plan for his classes.  
  
Soon, the day came for the students to arrive. All the teachers gathered in the Great Hall. There was an empty seat beside Severus where Professor Quirrell once sat. Severus determined since that was where the new teacher would sit as well. Severus left to gather his students and make sure they behaved themselves.  
  
When he returned, he found a woman sitting in the vacant seat; he couldn't see her from where he stood, so he decided to sit down. She looked up and smiled at him. Severus noticed her eyes immediately; they were an amazing color of blue and were framed by her round glasses. They reminded him of the ocean: deep and thoughtful, full of happiness and youth. They were a sharp contrast to his own: full of hatred and sadness. He couldn't speak; she had simply taken his breath away.  
  
"Hello there.I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. My name is Katerina Alberthane." He felt stupid, his mind refused to work properly. She stared at him, still smiling, waiting for him to introduce himself. He finally snapped out of it and regained his composure to answer her.  
  
"I am the Potions Master, Severus Snape." He said coldly. Her smile only got wider as she nodded in response.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Professor Snape." She said, then turned to look out into the sea of students. Severus said nothing, and gazed at the students himself, looking for any potential troublemakers.  
  
He mentally abused himself, first for losing his composure if front her and then for being his usual self to her.  
  
"Why did I have to freeze up like that? You would think I had never seen a woman before or something! And of course when I did say something, I had to be distant and cruel.couldn't at least try to impress her or nothing." He stopped thinking suddenly, his face frozen in horror at his last thoughts. He saw a few students recognize this, so he made himself put on his best scowl. "Why should I even try to impress her? I have nothing to prove, especially to a young woman like that! Anyway, it's not like she would even be remotely interested.No one could ever love a cruel, selfish, ugly murder like me." He was too busy berating himself to even notice the sorting ceremony taking place for the first years.  
  
After the ordeal of sorting, Professor Dumbledore stood and waited for silence. "Welcome all to another year at Hogwarts! I would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is, as always, restricted to any and all students. Also, we have a new addition to Hogwarts." He glanced over at Professor Alberthane and she stood, as if given a cue. "Let me introduce Professor Katerina Alberthane, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." All of the students stared at her, dumbfounded. Severus took this chance to really look at her without the risk of people thinking he was gawking. Her wavy, light brown hair reached the middle of calves. It cascaded over her shoulders and down her back. She had stray strands and wisps of hair decorating her face and was vainly trying to push them back in their proper place. She was clearly tall and somewhat lanky. She had long legs that seemingly went on forever. Her skin lacked color, she was pale, but somehow looked healthy. Her face barely flushed now from being embarrassed. She sat back down and the feast began. Food appeared out of nowhere on the gold plates and everyone began devouring it.  
  
Severus hardly felt like eating, he was too busy listening to everyone talk to and about Professor Alberthane. Professor McGonagall was sitting on the other side of Katerina and talking pleasantly about the younger woman's school days.  
  
"I remember you were so good at transfiguration! I had no idea you were interested in the Dark Arts, my dear, of course, you were excellent at every subject." McGonagall smiled warmly.  
  
"Oh, Professor McGonagall, you give me too much praise. I wasn't very good at potions, it was my only flaw, I'm afraid." Katerina said and looked for a reaction from Severus. He simply looked at her and said nothing.  
  
"Oh, please, call me Minerva. You're no longer my student, but a fellow teacher. As for potions, that was back when we didn't have the excellent Professor Snape." She paused and looked in his direction, he only stared at her and took a drink from his goblet. "I would never speak ill of my colleagues, past or present, but Professor Winbolt, well, you know what I mean, Katerina." She said looking around to make sure no one else was listening. Professor Alberthane smiled.  
  
After a while, Minerva ran out of things to talk about and turned her attention to Professor Dumbledore. Katerina just sat there, all alone with the Potions Master. He saw her looking at him from the corner of his eye. Finally, she worked up the courage to speak to him again.  
  
" Is it hard, Professor, teaching potions?" She asked, turning to face him. He thought a moment.  
  
"Potions itself comes quite naturally to me, actually. But as for teaching these dunderheads, that is another story completely." He said his black eyes staring into hers. She pondered him for a second, then threw back her head and laughed. It was a glorious sound that filled his eyes and made him happy. He simply smirked and began telling her stories of the numerous cauldrons destroyed and limbs severed.  
  
"You'll have to excuse me, Professor Alberthane, I have to take these monsters to their common room." Severus said, getting up. He bowed to her and she nodded her head.  
  
"It was indeed a pleasure meeting and talking to you, Professor Snape." She said. He flashed an extremely quick smile and walked towards the Slytherin table.  
  
He made sure the Perfects made the usual speech about bad behavior and went to his own rooms. He lay down on his bed and thought about Professor Alberthane. It was no wonder he didn't recognize her, she went to school here before he started teaching. So, that had to make her about 28 to 30 years of age.  
  
"Not as young as she looks, I see." He said aloud. He thought about her until he finally gave into sleep.  
  
**::grin:: There she is: Professor Alberthane! Well, Sevie seems quite taken with her, eh? I know he may seem a little out of character, but I tried. Oh yeah, the song at the beginning is from a Beatles song (Duh!) called "I've Just Seen a Face." It is also the name of this chapter. I thought it perfect for this place in the story. Anywhoo.(I like to say that, have you noticed?) Next Chapter: Kat's first class!!** 


	6. Things We Said Today

**Note: It has been a while, eh? I have been incredibly busy. I kinda come to a stalemate here. I kept wanting to change things a little too much and it got me in trouble. Hehehe. But it's all right now; I got my storyline straight now. Please R&R!!**  
  
Severus had been so distracted by Professor Alberthane that he completely forgotten to cast evil looks at Harry Potter and his friends. This didn't go unnoticed by Harry, Ron, and Hermione either.  
  
In the Gryffindor common room, the three-some were discussing Professor Snape's actions.  
  
"Did you see the way Snape was talking to Professor Alberthane?" Ron asked, ears turning pink.  
  
"So, what if he was talking to her? You're just jealous, Ron!" Hermione sighed. Ron looked shocked.  
  
"Jealous? What on earth are you talking about, Hermione?" He cried. Harry rolled his eyes, their first day back, and those two were already fighting.  
  
"Are you kidding, Ron? You were practically drooling over Professor Alberthane!" She yelled. Harry finally calmed both of them down.  
  
"Look, we'll just have to keep an eye on those two." Harry said, pushing Ron and Hermione into their separate rooms.  
  
The next day, Severus awoke to find he had slept with his cloths on the entire night. He got up and went to take a shower and put on a fresh robe. He began the long walk to the Great Hall. As he passed by the room where DADA was taught, the door opened. Katerina stepped out and almost ran into Severus.  
  
"Oh my! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!" She said, looking embarrassed. Severus tried to hide his happiness to see her by looking annoyed. Katerina saw this and frowned, but asked,  
  
"Do you mind if I walk to breakfast with you, Professor?" He looked at her oddly.  
  
"Surely, with you being a former student and all, you remember the way to the Great Hall." He said coldly. Her frown deepened.  
  
"Oh, well yes, I do remember the way. But I was, um, hoping to walk with you. So we could, you know, get to know each other better." She said, blushing. He raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Why you want to get to know me, I don't know. But I could use some information on you, seeing that our last DADA professor was a follower of the Dark Lord." He began walking again, leaving Katerina there looking stupid. "Well, are you coming or not?" He said, stopping and turning to face her. She nodded and ran to catch up with him.  
  
"I have heard about the former DADA master, professor. I assure you, I am NOT a follower of Voldemort." Professor Alberthane said once she was beside him. Severus almost stopped again, but forced himself to continue walking.  
  
"You do not call him 'he who must not be named' or any rubbish like that?" He asked, looking over to see her face in response to his question.  
  
"Good heavens no! That only fuels his reputation, makes people even more afraid of him. And we do not need more fear of him." Katerina said, turning her head to meet his gaze. Severus nodded.  
  
"You do not fear him then?" He asked, looking at her intently. Katerina thought a moment before answering.  
  
"Of course I do, I do not think that there is a witch or wizard alive who doesn't at least fear him a tiny bit." She said, turning away from his dark eyes. When he was sure she wasn't looking, Severus permitted himself to smile at her.  
  
"She is correct, o f course, very correct." He said to himself. They walked a little further before Professor Alberthane changed the subject.  
  
" I am extremely nervous about my classes! I do hope they like me!" She said, twisting her hands in nervousness. Severus couldn't stop himself.  
  
"It isn't a question, Professor Alberthane, of whether or not they like you. They can hate you, as long as they show you the proper respect a teacher deserves. Children can be nasty creatures, especially in this age group, but you have to know how to keep them under control. Some of these kids are smarter than others and will try to run all over you if you are not firm with them." He said way too coldly for Katerina's taste. But she didn't say a word. She simply bit her lip and continued walking. She thought about what he had said the rest of their walk, which was in silence. Severus felt horrible after he spoke to her. "I told her the truth…she knows that…may that's why she is so sad." He thought.  
  
They entered the Great Hall and sat down to eat their breakfast. Severus watched Katerina out of the corner of his eye all during the meal. She just sat there, playing absentmindedly with her food. He felt that he should apologize or do something; he couldn't bear to see her like this. "But," He told himself mentally, "there is no reason to be sorry." Suddenly, seeming without his permission, he turned to her.  
  
"Listen, about what I said earlier…" He began, but she cut him off.  
  
"No, Professor, it's alright. I understand." She said, her normally blazing blue eyes a little dimmer.  
  
"No, you don't. I shouldn't have said anything. My methods of teaching are very different from many other teachers. You must find your own way to teach." He said. She smiled a little.  
  
"Maybe he isn't that bad, I didn't think he would regret this comments, but apparently I was wrong and happy to be so." She thought, "He does seem awfully sad lot, he has probably had a bad past or something like that to make him so cold and bitter. I can't help but feel sorry for him." They ate the rest of the meal in silence. Professor Alberthane decided that she needed to go get ready for her first class.  
  
"See you at lunch Professor. Wish me luck." She said getting up and smiling. Severus nodded.  
  
"Perhaps you won't need luck. Remember they are your students and you are the teacher." He said and flashed a quick half-smile. When she had left the room, Severus once again mentally berated himself for acting like such a jerk. He felt like someone was looking at him and turned to look up the teachers' table. Albus Dumbledore was smiling and watching Severus. Severus nodded in his direction and Albus's smile grew wider. Severus noticed that darn twinkling in the older man's eyes again.  
  
"His eyes do that when he knows something I don't and I hate for others to know something I don't, especially about me." Professor Snape got up and left the room to prepare for his own class.  
  
**Well, Professor Dumbledore knows something and Sevie is dying to know what!! Hehehehe. Next chapter, Kat's first class!! And what is going' on with her and………..Draco?!?! Next time on "I Saw Her Standing There"! 


	7. Act Naturally

**Note: Hello again. I would like to thank everyone for his or her wonderful reviews! Especially Dogbone7, I thank you for supporting me! : ) Um, this chapter is a little long, I think, but I had to get it all in here somewhere. I think I may have given the wrong impression about Kat and Draco's relationship last chapter in my little note at the end. You shall discover a little bit about them in this chapter, more about it is to come. I own nothing, except any characters you haven't heard of before. Please r&r!**  
  
Katerina walked faster than normal to her classroom. She wanted to be sure everything was in order before the students came in for their first class.  
  
The room was decorated with pictures of beasts and dark wizards that looked at her menacingly as she walked by. She had originally wanted to bring in some sort of animal or something of that nature for their first class, but changed her mind. She wanted to get to know her students on the first day, make them feel comfortable. She sat down at her desk after making sure everything was in order and began reading some of the 2nd years' book. Her first class was a 2nd year class of Gryffindors and Slytherins. She found she couldn't read for lack of concentration. She unexpectedly found herself daydreaming about Professor Snape.  
  
As Harry, Ron, and Hermione climbed the stairs to the forth floor, they talked about how down Professor Alberthane had looked until Professor Snape said something to her.  
  
"You know Snape wants her job…I never thought I'd seen him actually act somewhat decent to her, I even saw her smiling at him. Do you think they fancy each other?" Hermione said, somewhat in a whisper, so no one around them could really hear what they were talking about. Ron's face turned pink.  
  
"He had better not! Like she would go for him anyway! He's a pompous, ugly, jerk!" Ron said struggling not to yell. Harry couldn't help but laugh out loud. Hermione sighed.  
  
"I could possibly see the appeal…" Hermione said as if she were in a dream. Harry stopped laughing and he and Ron ceased walking. She suddenly noticed that they weren't beside her any longer and turned to look at them. They just stared at her with wide eyes and their mouths hanging open. "Don't look at me like that! Listen to my logic…." Hermione said, starting to walk up the stairs again, "C'mon! Start walking again and hear me out!" They both started walking again, listening to Hermione intently.  
  
"Well, at first glance, he isn't a extremely attractive man…but if a gothic, dark, strong, mysterious man is what you are looking for, well, he's the perfect fit. So, that type of man may very well be her type. I must say he did intrigue me when I first saw him, but it was killed just as soon as he opened his mouth. Nasty habit of his, opening his mouth like that. Now, just because he is nasty to everyone else in the world, doesn't mean he's going to be a jerk to her. You saw how she laughs whenever he is around. For all we know, he could be quite the charmer in personal life. And that magnificent voice! Even I have to admit that I do love his voice. He can capture the attention of anyone, especially a woman with that wonderful voice of his. So, all and all, it's possible she could fancy him, you never know." As Hermione finished her monologue, they entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.  
  
"Truly, Hermione, you have a dazzling intellect." Harry said. They looked around and saw that the class was empty except for Professor Alberthane sitting quietly at her desk. Katerina was studying them thoughtfully with her blue eyes.  
  
"Please, sit where ever you would like." She said kindly and smiled. Harry looked at Ron who eyes were glued on Professor Alberthane. Harry struggled to hold back a laugh at his friend. Hermione was in the front row before Harry or Ron knew it. They followed her and sat down with Harry in the middle. Katerina watched them the entire time with a look of interest.  
  
"So, what are your names?" She asked, standing up and walking towards them.  
  
"I am Hermione Granger." Hermione said first. Katerina smiled and looked at Harry.  
  
"My name is Harry Potter." He said timidly, he never really liked telling people his name; they always seemed to make a big deal about it. But to his surprise, Professor Alberthane just smiled even more and looked at Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes and leaned over to Harry.  
  
"This should be good." She whispered and Harry nodded, smiling.  
  
"I…I am…Ron…Ron Weasley." Ron managed to stutter out. Professor Alberthane looked the threesome over.  
  
"Well, Hermione, Harry, and Ron, welcome to my Defense Against the Dark Arts class. As you probably know, I am Professor Alberthane. You all are Gryffindors, am I correct?" She asked. The students nodded. "I thought so. No way you three could pass for Slytherins!" She said laughing. Harry, Ron, and Hermione laughed at this as well.  
  
"In my experience, Gryffindors are always good students, a little mischievous, but good students nonetheless." Katerina said. The students blushed and nodded. "That's the way it was when I was in school as well." She added.  
  
"May I ask what house you were in, Professor?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, you may. I was in Ravenclaw." Professor Alberthane said simply.  
  
"You must be very smart, Professor Alberthane." Ron said sheepishly. Katerina blushed slightly, but recovered quickly.  
  
"Yes, I supposed so, Ron. Actually, I was Head Girl as well." Katerina said, looking beyond them and into her past.  
  
"My dream is to be Head Girl, Professor." Hermione said as other students began filing in.  
  
"Perhaps it shall come true, then." Katerina said smiling and walking back to her desk.  
  
Once everyone was seated, Katerina called role, pausing at everyone's name to get a good look at him or her and memorize his or her face.  
  
"Malfoy, Draco." She called. Harry looked back at the boy with slicked back blonde hair sitting in the back of the class with his cronies Goyle and Crabbe as usual.  
  
"Surely you need not to look at me,I Professor /I. I should think you would know my name and face. Wait, never mind…scratch that whole thing about you knowing me." Draco drawled. Katerina looked at him in surprise, then a smile came onto her face. Not her normal smile, but instead a threatening smile.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, please refrain from anymore of your comments. You are to treat me with respect, do I make myself clear?" She asked, struggling to hold back her rage. Draco just snorted. "Five points shall be taken from Slytherin for your disrespect, Mr. Malfoy." She said and looked back down at the role to get the next name on the list. She paid no attention to the Draco's scoff at her announcement.  
  
The rest of the class continued in peace. Professor Alberthane spent most of the class getting to know her students. She then tried to go around the room and say everyone's name without looking at the role. She got them all perfect.  
  
After that, she asked the class to open their books to a page with a picture of a lumpy, fierce looking animal.  
  
"That, class, is a Sivily toad. Despite what the picture shows, they are quite small, around the size of an everyday bullfrog. They are nasty creatures, though. Known to lure people to sleep with their boring 'voice'. Now, these toads do not speak, mind you, but they have adapted to make noises that sound almost human. They use these sounds to lure an unsuspecting person into a trap. The person then is lulled to sleep by the toad. No one is quite sure how the toads managed to sound so human and why these sounds make us want to sleep." She paused here, and looked at the class. All except two of them were looking in their books. Both of the rebel students were staring at her. Ron, one of the two, was looking at her with a look of admiration on his face. The other, Draco, was giving her a look most opposite of Ron's. He looked rather disgusted. Katerina inwardly sighed and went back to teaching. "These toads are characterized by their mix of colors. As you can see, their skin is no particular color, but a mix of them instead. Also, notice their mouths. The mouths of these creatures are very fish-like, gaping open and closed. They are toads, however, never mind their mouths' appearance. Now, I will have a Sivily toad in class next week. I am not asking you to write me a report or anything of that nature, but do read up on these creatures. Your book gives a very detailed explanation on how to handle one of these. We'll be practicing the method next week and you'll want to at least be familiar with them. Class demised." Katerina said. The students closed their books and started leaving. Harry and Hermione waited patiently for Ron to gather his things. He was so busy looking at Professor Alberthane that he couldn't get his things together properly. He finally got everything into his bag.  
  
"That was a wonderful class today, Professor. I am looking forward to next week." Ron said, ears turning pinker. Katerina smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Ron. See you at lunch." She said. Ron returned the smile and turned to leave with Harry and Hermione. Professor Snape walked in right before they reached the door. He looked like a large bat flapping into the class, with his robes all swirling behind him. He stopped when he saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron. He eyed them suspiciously.  
  
"Ah! Professor Snape, I was hoping I'd see you before lunch." Katerina said, getting up from her desk and walking towards them. Severus turned his gaze from the students to Katerina. The threesome was curious to how long they could stay and listen before one of the teachers noticed their presence. Severus looked at Katerina, waiting for her to tell him exactly why she had wanted to see him. He had forgotten all about Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"I was wondering if you could brew a potion for me. I have tried many but none seem to serve my purpose. I must admit I am very rotten at potions, so perhaps you could help me?" She said, walking towards her desk, Professor Snape close in behind. Severus simply raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Of course, what is it exactly that you need?" He said once they had reached her desk. She began putting away some of the papers there and Severus suddenly remembered that they weren't alone. He whirled around, his cape flying behind him.  
  
"Potter! Weasley! Granger!" He yelled. The students shuddered at the sound of their names.  
  
"Yes, Professor Snape" Hermione squeaked.  
  
"I believe that your presence is no longer required here. Must I bshow/b you the door?" Severus asked silkily, but dangerously. Harry shook his head. Harry and Hermione made for the door, but Ron just stood there.  
  
"Ron, come on!" Hermione whispered. Professor Snape's eyes grew wide and threatening. Ron just stared blankly at Professor Snape, Katerina, and friends. Suddenly, as if realizing what was going on, he gulped and ran from the room, Harry and Hermione following quickly. Severus turned back to Professor Alberthane.  
  
"You were saying?" He asked.  
  
** ::evil grin:: a little bit of a cliffhanger, eh? I know you love me for it! About Hermione talking about Sevie: don't take me the wrong way and think Hermione has a little thing for Sevie. She doesn't. Sorry, but I am anti Snape/Hermione. She just understands how someone may find him attractive and was enlightening Harry and Ron. So, next chapter, I shall tell you about this potion that Kat needs from my ……um……*our* precious Sevie!!** 


	8. I've Got a Feeling

**I HAVE RETURNED!!! YAY!!! Sorry about that, people! I know that I haven't updated in quite a while! I didn't mean to, honestly! I have been soooo busy with school, band, and trying to keep my life straight, that I haven't had any time at all to update!! Well, here it is: another chapter! Once again, I do not own Harry Potter, although Katerina A. Alberthane is MINE!! ( The titles to all of my chapters are from Beatles songs, which I don't own either. Now that that is out of the way, ENJOY AND REVIEW!!**  
  
"I will give you this, Professor," Katerina said once they were alone, "You do indeed have quite a stronghold over your students." Severus stared blankly at her, then grinned evilly.  
  
"Now, back to the potion business. I often have difficulty sleeping at night. I was wondering if perhaps you would be so kind as to brew a potion to help me with that." Katerina said, sitting on her desk. Severus thought for a moment.  
  
"Of course. How strong do you think it'll need to be?" Severus asked, folding his arms. Katerina laughed.  
  
"Let's see, I've slept maybe 3 hours this week, so it'll need to be pretty strong." She said, still smiling. Severus looked a little surprised.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, why is it exactly, that you cant sleep?" He asked, his black eyes boring into hers.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine. I never dream, so I knew that isn't the cause. I just lay down and nothing happens. I end up lying there all night. It's odd, I know, it may come from something subconsciously. I do know this, though, if I am to teach these kids, I need my sleep." Professor Alberthane said. Severus nodded.  
  
"I understand, Professor. I shall make my own mix of sleeping potion for you. It even works for me, so it has to work for you." Severus said, shocked at himself for adding the last sentence. Katerina gave him a puzzling look.  
  
"You have trouble sleeping as well, Professor?" Katerina asked, walking towards him a little more.  
  
"Yes, indeed I do. But my troubles have a known cause." Severus stopped there and looked away from her. Katerina understood that he felt he had said too much. They stood in silence a moment.  
  
"Well, shall we go to lunch, Professor Snape?" Katerina asked, breaking the tense silence.  
  
"Yes, I believe it is that time. Whenever you are ready." Professor Snape replied. Katerina nodded and went to her desk to put a few remaining papers in the drawer. "What do I think I am doing?" Severus asked himself mentally, "First I have to reveal something as personal as my sleeping habits, and now I am waiting to walk to her lunch. You would think we were a couple of school children or something." He sighed out loud, "She seems to tolerate my company well, that is something I didn't expect. But of course I haven't really been my usual nasty self towards her. Perhaps I may have a chance after all…what am I thinking? I shouldn't think of such things. We are Hogwarts teachers, Professor Dumbledore wouldn't approve of a romance. Not that there is a chance of one." Professor Snape was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that Katerina had said she was ready to go and was now looking at him oddly.  
  
"Professor? Are you alright?" She asked, walking to stand beside him.  
  
"Wha…I am fine. Sorry, I was thinking. You are ready then?" He asked, trying to cover up for his absentmindedness. Katerina nodded. They excited the room and walked to the Great Hall in silence. Everyone was already in the hall eating lunch. Quite a few students watched them as they entered and turned to whisper to their friends, but the Professors choose not to pay attention. They walked towards the teachers' table and sat down quietly.  
  
"I wonder what potion she needed? She shouldn't trust b him/b to make it for her." Ron said, eyeing Professors Snape and Alberthane.  
  
"And just who should she trust with something like that? You?" Hermione said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Hermione has a point, Ron. If Professor Alberthane is sick and needs a potion, Snape is the best person for the job. I hate to admit it, but he knows what he is doing, even if he is a jerk." Harry said.  
  
"What about Madam Pomfrey?" Ron asked.  
  
"She gets all of her potions from Snape. I've often seen him going to the hospital wing with armloads of potion bottles. So, there!" Hermione said matter-of-factly. Ron just sighed and finished eating his lunch.  
  
At the teachers' table, Professor McGonagall was talking to Katerina.  
  
"So, how was your first class?" Minerva asked.  
  
"It was great!" Katerina replied in between mouthfuls.  
  
"What year and houses did you have?" The older woman asked.  
  
"Your own Gryffindors and his," Katerina said, motioning towards Severus, "Slytherins. They were 2nd years." Katerina replied. Minerva laughed.  
  
"That is quite a combination. You'll have to keep Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy away from one another, they have a tendency to squabble." Minerva said.  
  
"Mr. Potter likes to start things, Professor Alberthane, HE'S the one to watch!" Professor Snape said, butting in. Minerva laughed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Severus, you are quite unbelievable!" Minerva said, still laughing. Severus flashed a really quick smile and went back to eating.  
  
"Professor Snape knows the truth, he just can't stop being a Slytherin long enough to admit it," Minerva said, turning back to Katerina. The women looked at Severus as he looked up and made a face.  
  
"Har de har har, Minerva. I do have a reputation to keep, you know," Severus said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, ladies, I have a potion to start before my next class," Severus said, getting up. "I usually have a lot stocked up, but I used the last of it last night," He said to Katerina in a low voice, "I shall have it to you by tonight." Katerina nodded and smiled. She watched as he exited the room, his cape flying behind him and his face as emotionless as stone. Minerva noticed Katerina's eyes following Severus as he left.  
  
"You like Severus?" Minerva asked, leaning in closer to talk to Katerina. Professor Alberthane could not stop a flush that appeared on her cheeks.  
  
"Wha…What do you mean, Minerva?" Katerina asked, obviously rattled. The older woman laughed.  
  
"Oh please! Katerina, dear, its obvious to the trained eye!" Katerina opened her mouth to say something in protest or to defend herself, but nothing came out. Katerina hung her head. Minerva laughed.  
  
"It's all right, Katerina, I won't hold it against you…too much," Minerva said, winking. "All though, I never really thought any woman would go for Severus…" Katerina looked up and gave Minerva a hurt look. "Oh no, dear, don't misunderstand me! I only meant that not many women can look past Severus's well played 'cover' and see the real man there," Minerva said, hoping she explained what she really meant well enough. Katerina smiled.  
  
"I know that there is more to him. I want to get to know that other side, the real side, if you will. I want to know the person he was and the person he is…" Katerina said, saying a little more than she had planned. She looked at the ground, blushing a bright red. Minerva's eyes started to water.  
  
"Oh! You two shall be wonderful together!" Professor McGonagall said, her eyes dancing with merriment. Katerina looked at her and they both laughed.  
  
**So, whatcha think? I have always thought Minerva would be an excellent friend to have. Maybe it is just me, but I think she is groovy, so I had to put a good Minerva scene in there! Well, be sure to review and tell me what you think!** 


	9. Golden Slumbers

**YAY!! Another chapter…isn't it incredible? I managed to update TWO WEEKS IN A ROW!!! WHOO!!! That makes me happy! And I am sure that it makes you happy as well. I am proud because I have stuck with this fic, even though I have had many muses come and tempt me with other story ideas. Gotta love those muses! Well, as always, I own nothing, not even the titles..hehehe…The title to this chapter is one of my favorite Beatles songs. It's a kind of lullaby, so I thought it appropriate for this chapter. Well, onward with the story! Please r/r!!**  
  
The rest of Katerina's classes went smoothly, all of the students seemed to enjoy her class. When suppertime came, Katerina found that Severus wasn't present. This worried her tremendously, but she was too afraid to go and check on him.  
  
"That might be a little obvious," She told herself. Minerva kept Katerina occupied by chatting endlessly about everything from the students to the ghosts present in the room, trying to give Katerina the advantage by knowing a little about her students before they even came to class.  
  
After dinner, Katerina went up to her personal chambers near the Ravenclaw Tower. It had been a tiring, but wonderful day. She took a long, hot, soothing bath and then lay down to read a book. She often read when she couldn't sleep, and tonight was no exception. Suddenly, there was a short tap on her door. Katerina rose and put on her robe to cover up her nightdress. She opened the door to find Severus. She immediately smiled.  
  
"Hello Professor, please, do come in," She said, opening the door to allow Severus passage.  
  
"Did I disturb you?" Severus asked, eyeing her robe uneasily.  
  
"No, of course not. I was merely reading to pass the time," She answered, closing the door behind him as he entered. Severus nodded and looked around the room. It was rather bare, a four-poster bed stood at one end, with a dresser nearby. There was a small fireplace, with two chairs and a small table sat in front of it. There was a door that lead to the bathroom and another that he assumed was a closet. The thing that surprised him the most about the room was that mostly everything in it was medium shade of green. It wasn't as dark as the green the Slytherin house used, but reminded him of his own chambers, where everything was in green and silver. The wood floor was bare and nothing hung on the walls. This surprised Severus, he expected her room to be more…personal…than it was. He thought women had pictures and rugs.  
  
"It isn't much, I haven't much to decorate it with. This is my first real good paying job, Professor, I hope to buy some more things for my room when I have more money." Katerina said, a little embarrassed. Severus nodded. She sat down in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace and offered Severus one.  
  
"Although, I am curious as to why your room is done is green, were you not a Ravenclaw?" Severus asked, letting his curiosity get the better of him. Professor Alberthane laughed.  
  
"Well, I was in Ravenclaw, but I must confess, green is my favorite color. I love my house very much, but it doesn't rule over my life completely." Katerina said, hoping he wouldn't take offense to her words.  
  
"Spoken like a true Ravenclaw…I am afraid it is expected of Slytherins to let the house rule over their lives, something I once tried to banish…" Severus said smoothly. He was surprised at himself for saying that, he shouldn't let it known that he didn't always like the actions of his house. Katerina sensed his discomfort and left the subject.  
  
"So, do you have a potion for me?" Katerina asked. Severus semi- laughed.  
  
"I had almost forgotten about it!" He said and flashed a quick smile. He reached into his pocket and brought out a medium sized bottle. He handed it to Katerina and she noticed that the label read, "S.S.S. Sleeping Potion" in an untidy scrawl. "This is my own brand of sleeping potion. It is quite strong, but I don't think that you should have any trouble in waking up in the morning. It has a spell on it to stop working when you want it to. But, just in case you don't want it to stop working and don't wake up in the morning, if you aren't at breakfast tomorrow morning, I shall come for you and make sure that everything is alright." Severus said, sounding very professional. Katerina nodded.  
  
"I can't thank you enough, Professor, I'm sure this will help me." Katerina said, they stared at one another in silence for a moment. "Oh! Forgive me! I didn't even offer you anything. Would you like some tea perhaps? And what do I owe you for the potion, Professor?" Katerina asked. Severus shook his head.  
  
"I really need to be going and getting some sleep of my own. You don't owe me a thing, I had to make some of it anyway," Severus said, getting up. Katerina rose and walked him to the door.  
  
"I can't thank you enough, Professor, you have been so kind to me since I have came here…" Katerina said, opening the door. Severus stepped outside.  
  
"It is my duty, Professor Alberthane," Severus said and began to walk away.  
  
"Please, call me Katerina," Professor Alberthane said before he could walk away. He turned and looked at her in shock for a moment, then quickly regained his composure. He nodded and said with a small smile,  
  
"Goodnight then, Katerina," He said, then turned sharply and walked away. Katerina closed the door and sighed deeply. She was secretly hoping that he would allow her to call him by his first name, but obviously, he didn't feel that their relationship had progressed that far. Katerina looked at the bottle in her hand; the liquid was a dark green, so dark, that it could have been confused for black. She stared at it a few minutes, thinking about several things, then unscrewed the cap from the bottle. She held it under her nose to sniff and cringed at its horrid odor.  
  
"Oh well, bottoms up!" She said and took a small swig. She grimaced and was tempted to take a drink of water to rid the awful taste from her mouth. "All good potions taste badly, I suppose…" She said aloud and removed her robe that she put on when Severus came and laid down. She stared at the ceiling as she did every night, but she felt something that she hadn't it a while: her eyelids began to feel dreadfully heavy. Soon, she was sleeping dreamlessly.  
  
**Well, Katerina is finally able to sleep, thanks to dearest Severus! I'm sure that when she asked him for help, she was really thinking about him staying the night and holding her in his arms and making her feel all safe and warm…oops…wait, maybe that is me! O: -) I shall try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can, it needs a little work done on it before it is ready to be posted!!** 


	10. Everybody's Got Something to Hide Except...

**Well, I don't understand… I think I have been abducted by aliens or something…I mean two chapters in two days!?! Well, I reckon I was bored today and decided to write some. This chapter has a honkajamama (my own made up word) title, as I am sure you can see. Well, I thought it fitting, since we are going to find out that Katerina may be hiding something ~insert dramatic music~ Well, here we go, don't forget to review, cause even criticism helps!**  
  
Severus waited patiently in the Great Hall the next morning. He got in there early to wait for Professor Alberthane. She came in earlier than normal herself and Severus noticed that she looked happier than normal.  
  
"Good morning, Professor Snape," She said, smiling and sitting down beside him.  
  
"Good morning, sleep well, I trust?" He asked, eyeing her pretty face, which was glowing with happiness.  
  
"Great! It was the best night of sleep that I can ever remember having. Thank you again, Professor. It would seem that you are quite the genius!" She said joyfully. Severus flashed a quick smile.  
  
"Only when it comes to some things, Katerina," He let the name roll of his tongue smoothly, as if he were caressing it. "I am glad to hear that it worked for you, though. You need all the help you can get when it comes to these…monsters, I mean…children," He said, eyeing the 4 tables that were gradually filling with students ruefully. Katerina laughed and it rang throughout the hall. It sent shivers down Severus's spine and chill bumps across his skin. Oh! How he loved that laugh! They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence, only speaking to say goodbye.  
  
"Well, Professor, I shall see you at lunch," Katerina said and walked off, nodding and biding good morning to the students. Severus watched her exit and sighed.  
  
"I've got to do something about these feelings…" He said in his mind and turned to discuss something with Professor McGonagall.  
  
Harry watched Professor Snape carefully, noting his expressions when he talked to Professor Alberthane and the way he watched her leave the Great Hall. But, unknown to Harry, Severus, or Katerina, there was another pair of eyes watching the way Professors Snape and Alberthane reacted with one another. Draco Malfoy stared silently at the teacher's table, his mind working deviously.  
  
"I believe I should tell Father of this…" He said aloud to himself. Crabbe and Goyle looked at him oddly.  
  
"Tell your father about what, Draco?" Crabbe asked, confused as always.  
  
"Shut up you dolt, I wasn't talking to you!" Draco snapped and got up from the table and sprinted out of the hall. Crabbe and Goyle looked at one another oddly, but just shrugged and continued eating. Severus noticed the young Malfoy's sudden departure and decided to follow him.  
  
"That blasted boy! Always stirring up some kind of mischief. If I knew Lucius wouldn't find out, I'd let the boy get in trouble and we'll just see if he breaks the rules again," Severus said mentally as he trekked the halls, trying not to make his presence known to Draco.  
  
Draco went to the owlery and fetched a quill and some parchment. He scribbled a note hurriedly on the paper and tied it to an owl's leg.  
  
"Take it to the Ministry of Magic, to my father, Lucius Malfoy, immediately!" He barked and ran out of the room quickly, not looking back. Severus was hovering in the shadows of the owlery. He looked at the owl that Draco's note was tied to. It was still asleep.  
  
"Dunderhead, he should have made sure that the owl took off before he left…" Severus said aloud and untied the note. He read it to himself and was thoroughly shocked at the words scratched on the paper.  
  
"Father,  
  
Aunt Katerina has come to Hogwarts. You must come immediately!  
  
Signed,  
  
Draco"  
  
Severus stared at the letter for a few minutes.  
  
"Aunt Katerina?! What the…" Severus decided that he had to get to the bottom of this, quickly. He woke the owl up and retied the letter. "Take it to the Ministry of Magic, to Lucius Malfoy, NOW!" He yelled. The owl ruffled its feathers and flew away quickly. Severus stomped to his class and stayed in an awful mood all day. Was Katerina hiding something? And if she is Draco's aunt, she must be a deatheater like all the rest of the Malfoys. Severus felt tears behind his eyes as he thought of Katerina stalking about, with a long black cloak on and over her head, doing Voldermort's bidding.  
  
**Well, what's this?! Katerina is Draco's? ~gulp~ AUNT?!?!!? ~evil laughing~ We'll just have to see what happens and unravel the mystery…um…as soon as I figure out what that might be. The next chapter may take a while, cause it needs to be completely redone…I wasn't planning on bringing in this little thingy about Draco yet, but I decided last minute to go ahead with it! I know I said last chapter that it might be a while, (and I had it up the next day!) but this next one will be a while, I am afraid… STAY TUNED!!** 


	11. She Came in Through the Bathroom Window

**~trumpets sound~ Yes! I have returned! Aren't you glad?! It took a while, eh? I finally spit this one out. I must give credit where credit is due, however. I would like to thank Blake Rhoades. One day in Geometry, he decided he wanted to read some of my stories. Well, he read this one and it would appear that he liked it a lot. He has encouraged me to write more and even showed it to a few other hardcore HP fans. My English teacher, Mrs. Ellis, also gets credit. She has been encouraging me beyond belief. She gives me confidence in my writing and I thank her for being such a wonderful teacher. And now, for all of you kiddies, the latest chapter. You find out a lot in this one, I know it is kinda a lot to throw out at once, but it had to be done. As always, I do not own any characters that Mrs. J.K. Rowling owns, nor do I claim to. I do, however, own my precious Katerina. Well, enjoy and tell me what you think!**

Severus stomped off to his class.  He had Draco in his class later that day; he would wait until then and find out everything he could about this situation.   By lunchtime, he had deducted 40 points from Gryffindor, 20 from Hufflepuff, 15 from Ravenclaw and even a precious 5 from Slytherin. All the students guessed at what could possibly be wrong with him. 

 "Maybe Dumbledore told him that this was his last day," A 4th year Hufflepuff said. A Ravenclaw classmate shook her head,

 "I think he finally looked in a mirror and realized just how greasy his hair really is." The group of students around her laughed. 

Professor Snape had Draco's class after lunch. Severus sat at lunch, hardly touching his food. Katerina noticed that something was wrong and tried to ask him about it. Severus just waved his hand at her and said nothing. Katerina sighed and left him alone.  Katerina had something else on her mind, however. Draco kept throwing evil looks in her direction. 

 She finally sighed and got up from the table, leaving her food untouched. Katerina retreated to her office, where she lay her head down on her desk and closed her eyes to rest. 

Severus watched as Katerina left earlier, but still he sat, staring into space.  He didn't even notice when Professor Dumbledore sat down in Katerina's vacant seat. 

 "Something wrong, Severus?" Albus's voice sounded raspier than normal. Severus turned and looked at him, he also looked older. Professor Dumbledore's icy blue eyes stared intently at Severus. Professor Snape felt uncomfortable under this unwavering gaze.

 " Sir, I was wondering, how much do you know about Kat … I mean, Professor Alberthane?" Severus asked. Albus Dumbledore sighed.

 "A good deal. Why do you ask?" The older man replied. Severus sighed.

 "I am just weary, sir, after the last DADA teacher…" Severus trailed off. Albus shook his head.

 "I doubt that Professor Alberthane is anything like Professor Quirrell." He said smoothly. Severus nodded.

 "Yes sir, of course. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a class soon." Severus got up, made a short bow to Albus and left the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore looked after him and sighed. 

Professor Snape went into his classroom and brought out his headache potion.

 "This is turning out to be quite a day…" He said as he took a small sip. 

Soon, the class started filing in. Draco was the last to enter and he looked distracted. Professor Snape told the class to be working on their Wart Potion essay and stated if anyone talked, they would be sorry. The class was quick to obey, after hearing from other students the temper he was in.

About halfway through the class there was a knock at the door. The students looked up.

 "Don't be nosy, you have work to do!" Snape barked as he glided towards the door. He was surprised to find Albus Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy standing outside his chamber door.

 "Sirs? How may I help you?" Snape asked, looking at Lucius. Mr. Malfoy's face was somewhat pale and Professor Dumbledore looked concerned. 

 "I need my son, Severus." Lucius said quickly. Professor Snape frowned.

 "He is in class, Lucius, this had better be important." Severus said.

 "Oh, it is." Lucius said. Severus turned and looked back into his class. All of the students were staring at the door and trying vainly to listen to the three men's conversation. 

 "BACK TO WORK!" Severus yelled. He walked over to where Draco was sitting. "Your father to see you, Draco…" He said quietly. An evil smile crept across the young Malfoy's face and he got up. Severus turned to face the class. "I am going to step out for a moment, if I find that you are not busy when I return, 50 points will be deducted from your houses, you will all receive detention, and I will take up your papers immediately for grading. Am I understood?" He said menacingly. The class muttered in agreement. 

Severus followed Draco out of the classroom. Lucius stared at his son a moment and turned to Dumbledore.

 "That will be all, Albus, I thank you." Professor Dumbledore stared at Mr. Malfoy a moment and looked at Severus quickly. The old man nodded, leaving the dungeons. Mr. Malfoy looked at Severus. "You should hear this, Snape, it may be valuable information to you." Mr. Malfoy paused and looked down at his son, the very image of himself. "Explain your letter to me." He said shortly. Draco nodded.

 "As I stated in my letter, Father, Katerina has come to Hogwarts." Draco said, visibly loving the shocked look on his father's face.  Mr. Malfoy turned to Severus.

 "Is there a Katerina Alberthane teaching here now?" Lucius asked coldly. 

 "Yes, she is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Severus stated with no emotion. Inside, he was feeling sick. Lucius frowned and went into thought.  "What is the problem, Lucius?" Severus asked. Draco spoke for his father.

 "She is Father's half-sister." He said with a certain glint in his eye. Severus gulped and turned to Lucius, trying to compose himself. 

 "Is she? I wasn't aware that you had a half-sister…" He said slowly. Lucius nodded.

 "Not many people are." He said. "She was an accident … as you know, my father was…" He paused and looked around him, "A strict follower of Our Lord." Severus nodded, knowing that he was referring to Voldermort. "My mother, however, went through a period of rebellion. She left my father and started sleeping with another wizard. I have forgotten the man's name, but I do remember that he was not of our kind. A mud-blood lover, you know the type. She became pregnant. The wizard, fearing discovery that he was sleeping with the wife of the enemy, left her. Having no place to go, my mother returned to my father and tried to convince him that it was his child. My father knew better and told her to be rid of the child and she would be allowed to come back into the house without serious punishment. He did not need for the Dark Lord to find out that his wife had a lover that was against our ways.  However, my mother refused to abort the child. They told everyone that it was their child. When the child was born, my mother sent it away, and my parents told everyone that the child died. The little girl was put up for what muggles call 'adoption'. She was raised by muggles. My mother always kept up with her after all these years, even though my father told her not to.  So, my mother had told me the girl's name and all about her. My mother even sought her out once, and I went with her. Katerina and my mother have had secret relations ever since. And since my father's death a few years ago, they have become very close. I rarely see her; I have no use for her, she is merely the product of an illicit affair, a mistake if you will.  My mother sometimes insists that I see her. Narissa and Draco know her.  She is trouble. She was trouble before she was even born. Since she was raised by muggles, she loves them, she also doesn't believe in Our Lord. She does not need to be here." Lucius finished his monologue. Draco was looking at his father with an expression that Severus could not really describe. It was a mix of admiration, glory, and even mirth at his father's family's misfortune. Mr. Malfoy looked at the younger. "Thank you for informing me, Draco." Mr. Malfoy said and Draco smiled proudly. "But you're late. School started quiet a while ago, why did you not tell me immediately?" Mr. Malfoy's voice was stern and Draco's smile disappeared. The younger gulped and opened his mouth, but nothing came out at first. 

 "Well, you see, Father…" He stuttered. Lucius sighed angrily.

 "Out with it boy! None of your stuttering around!" The elder said warningly.

 "At first it didn't seem that she would cause any trouble, sir…but she has slowly had an effect on…" Draco looked nervously at Professor Snape, who narrowed his eyes at the boy, "On some people." Draco finished. Lucius followed Draco's gaze to Severus and his eyes widen a bit.

 "I see…" He said slowly. Severus worked and put on his best scowl and looked at Mr. Malfoy calmly. "Go on back to class Draco, you need to do your work." The elder said. Draco nodded and turned to reenter the classroom. "If I hear that you are blabbing about this all over school, you WILL be sorry, boy. Do you hear?" Mr. Malfoy said menacingly. Draco slowly turned around, the fear evident on his face.

 "Yes…yes sir." He slowly hissed and returned to class. When he had left, Mr. Malfoy turned to Professor Snape.

 "Severus, tell me where I can find her." Lucius said simply.

 "I will," Severus replied in a monotone voice, "but not now, she has a class now, you wouldn't want to draw more attention to yourself, would you?" He asked. Lucius thought a moment.

 "You are right. I shall wait until tonight, I'll come back then." He said. He turned to leave and then suddenly turned back to face Severus. "Don't fall into her trap, Severus, she is no good."

 "What is that supposed to mean?" Severus shot back, his anger flaring.

 "She seems like a good idea at first, but I assure you, she isn't. I didn't think Draco was right, I think you would be able to see through her." He replied. Severus was grateful that Lucius took the meaning of his question a different way. He had actually had been asking why Lucius thought her no good. Malfoy, however, took it that he meant why on earth he would ever fall into anything that had to do with her. Severus nodded curtly. "I'll see you right after dinner tonight, Severus and you can take me to her." Mr. Malfoy said and left. Severus sighed once Lucius was gone and tried to think of what to do.

Professor Snape went back into his class to find everyone working, or at least pretending to work. His terrible mood continued on through the day, and even getting worse, if such a thing was possible.

**So, it's true! Katerina truly IS Draco's aunt. Isn't that amazing? I would like to thank Mija for reviewing. And I am terribly sorry for the state of this chapter when you read it, Mija, I hadn't pick up on the new rules for Word on fanfiction yet. I think I got it now! =) Until next chapter!**


End file.
